


Shake it Cas

by Justcallmebaby (Sherlokid42)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Inspired by Music, Other, Song: Shake It Off (Taylor Swift), Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 10:31:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13973184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlokid42/pseuds/Justcallmebaby
Summary: Cas and OFC dancing to Shake it Off.





	Shake it Cas

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr ask from bleeding-fandom-heart
> 
> I do not own them, characters or universe.

Moving in to the bunker with the boys had been a difficult decision for you, you were used to being/working on your own. Your dad had started in you in the business early. How ever after the small nest turned in to 3 sister nests and you were captured, you couldn’t look a gift horse in the mouth when the boys offered to let you come back with them and get back on your feet. 

That was 2 months ago, you had slipped in to a comfortable pattern living at the bunker, helping with research, going on close hunts and helping Sam with the network of hunters the boys helped with research. Sam and Dean had gone on a supply run you were in the laundry room in the bunker it was your turn to do laundry. You had music turned up since no one was around to criticize your taste. Shake it off had just started blaring from your phone as you heard a voice from behind you, “Where’s Dean?” Castiel asked, “Supply run with Sam.” you answered. You noticed Cas was still standing there, “Did you need something Cas?” “No.” He replied, “ I have never heard this song before and I like it its catchy.” “Don’t let Dean hear you say that, he might be offended.” You responded. 

“Have you ever danced before Cas?” You asked, “No...” said Cas. Which is how Sam and Dean came back to find you and Cas dancing to Shake It Off, Cas spun you around to find Sam and Dean leaning up against the door frame in the laundry room, the music was so loud you hadn’t heard them come in. With a blush flushing your cheeks you scrambled for your phone to turn it off. “Those were some interesting dance moves there Cas” Dean taunted. “Sorry Dean I didn’t hear you guys come back” you muttered. Dean laughed, “Come on don’t be so ashamed everyone loves a little Taylor Swift on occasion”.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments appreciated, second fic, not beta'd.


End file.
